Red Heads Do It In The Dark
by Allergic2All
Summary: A series of sexual fantasies Scully experinces. Not complete, right now they're nothing too special, just Scully having some alone time in the bathroom


There she was. Same as always, arms full of work and a cup of coffee, black skirt, black top, white collared shirt just unbuttoned enough times to open up ones imagination. That hair, oh that hair. Red, fiery, lively, so sexy. Highlighted in the late morning sun, just falling above her shoulders, falling into her face as her sky blue eyes peruse the nameless files in her hands. There's a glare on her chest where her nametag is always neatly pinned. Efficient, professional, skeptical with a streak of unpredictability. A demon like smile and a stare as cold as ice. She's just another woman on another Tuesday morning in Washington D.C. with a thousand unique things about her, yet always finding a way of falling back into the crowd unnoticed. Always taking the long way down and into the shadows. Away from the morning light she's alone in the basement, with only thoughts of her work on her mind. But her concentration and world are broken when a voice enters her mind, soft and deep, she turns to see him in the doorway. Her morning has begun.  
  
"Morning Scully," he says. Immediately her mind races and focuses on her skirt. She begins to feel chills on her exposed skin. Is he looking at me? There's a tightness in her stomach, the thought, the notion of his icy gray eyes on her legs makes her weak. "Got yourself some fresh coffee I see."  
  
His voice it seems so close, like it's right behind her. Scully feels shivers up and down her spine as Mulder breathes heavily down her neck. His hot breath, heavy and stinging. She can smell him he's so close. The tightness in her stomach becomes too much as she feels his strong hands upon her waist. He encloses her, wrapping her up in a warm gentle embrace, his face in her hair smelling the Herbal Essence. She didn't actually use Herbal Essence, Pert, come to think of it. And Mulder wasn't caressing her neck with kisses. He was still in the doorway, a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Hm?" She replies, feeling embarrassed having been caught in one of her day dream fantasies.  
  
"I was just saying, you got yourself coffee and you stared to um, look distracted. Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm all right," she said, placing a hand on her forehead. This was the third time since the week started that Mulder had caught her like that, fantasizing about him, her alone in the basement or the storage room or Skinner's office, or even her own apartment. Scully froze. She couldn't let her mind wander there, not now. He'd caught her once no more than two minutes ago, yet she was all ready for her next adventure. Turning around to see him, sitting in his chair, rocking casually back and forth, numerous thoughts began to roll through her head.  
  
He was just a boy still, hiding his father's playboys under his bed. Pulling them out in the middle of the night, hoping to God his parents wouldn't hear him. She wanted to make him a man. She wanted to replace all those girls, replace all those fantasies. She wanted to make him scream, make him cry, make him writhe beneath her begging for more. And then it came.  
  
"Mulder, excuse me," Scully waited for no response as she dashed out the door to the bathroom.  
  
Scully's high heels echoed loudly on in the empty bathroom. Closing the rusted stall door behind, she quickly tried to collect her thoughts and herself.  
  
"Bathroom or not," she whispered, "you're not doing this." Scully took in a deep breath, and tried to erase the fantasy from her mind. But it was there, inescapable. She could see herself in her apartment, just after a shower. Beads of water rolling down her newly refreshed naked skin. Pulling her fingers through her hair, feeling it wet and heavy, dripping down her neck. Then the doorbell rings. She turns, pulling on a very seductive satin robe over her damp body. Opening the door, she sees Mulder there. That concerned look on his face with his lips partly open and his eyes puppy dogging at her.  
  
"Oh Mulder," Scully says to herself in the bathroom stall, and in her fantasy she hears him reply.  
  
"Dana," using her first name, "I'm sorry if it's late, but I needed to speak with you." And there are no more words after that, as Scully's mind takes her far and away from the basement bathroom to her own bedroom. Lying on her back, feeling the weight of his body pushing her into the mattress. Their lips moving fast, tongues intertwined. She images his hand pushing through the robe, caressing her breast. She moans into his mouth and nips at his lower lip. The feeling of his hard erection pushing against her forces her to spread her legs. The sound of his zipper coming down and the feeling of being grinned into the mattress, Mulder's hot raggedy on his face. The feeling of his sweaty skin beneath her hands, clawing at his back, looking for some release from the burning eroticism.  
  
Scully's moan echoes throughout the whole bathroom. Feeling her body shake and become weak, she collapses onto the toilet seat, gasping for air. "Thank God no one ever comes in here." She thinks to herself, rolling her pantyhose back up. 


End file.
